Enquanto Você Dormia
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Omi passa a ter um comportamento estranho e Aya pode vir a perder cabeça com isso - Yaoi, Lemon (Aya x Omi)


Titulo: Enquanto Você Dormia  
Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Aya x Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

Advertência: Violência, cenas de sexo, violação? Se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa melhor não prosseguir. Agora se não tem nada contra, boa leitura. 

**Esta fic é dedicada a Evil Kitsune, sua ajuda e incentivo tem sido indispensável na elaboração das minhas fics, um grande beijo**

* * *

Enquanto Você Dormia 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

Aya estava sentado a mesa do café relembrando a noite anterior, já estava quase dormindo quando sua porta foi novamente aberta e Omi entrou em seu quarto deitando-se em sua cama e o beijando com paixão. Podia sentir as mãos do garoto percorrendo seu corpo o enlouquecendo, quando achou que finalmente iriam para o próximo passo, mais uma vez Omi saiu rapidamente do seu quarto deixando-o doido de desejo e sem dar qualquer explicação.

"Ahh Omi... por que você faz isso? Vem ao meu quarto todas as noites me deixando louco e simplesmente sai.... ahm..." , repetia sozinho sem nada entender, o problema é que no dia seguinte o chibi agia como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se não lembrasse do ocorrido. Será que não lembrava mesmo? Ou estaria fazendo tudo aquilo de propósito? Não sabia, e aquela duvida martelava em sua cabeça insistentemente, seu auto controle estava quase chegando ao fim, ficava nervoso e seu corpo se excitava facilmente diante da presença do garoto e este fingia nada notar ou será que realmente não notava? Ficou um tempo parado, olhando para o nada, apenas analisando tudo o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente. 

Em outra parte da casa o jovem arqueiro saía calmamente de seu banho enrolado em uma pequena toalha, não se importou em transitar daquela forma pela casa, afinal ainda era muito cedo, deduziu que Aya ainda devia estar dormindo, Ken havia avisado que iria sair bem cedo e Yohji ainda não havia voltado da farra da noite anterior. Foi indo na direção da lavanderia procurar roupas limpas para vestir, passou pela porta da cozinha sem notar a presença de Aya. 

O ruivo foi resgatado de seus devaneios quando viu o garoto passando por ali só de toalha, lembrou-se mais uma vez das visitas noturnas que Omi fazia em seu quarto, sentiu que seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente à visão do garoto tão à vontade, aquilo era provocação demais, só podia ser. Seguiu o menino até a lavanderia e parou na porta observando-o sem se fazer notar. Foi quando o chibi pegou a roupa limpa e deixou que a toalha que o cobria escorregasse lentamente por seu corpo até chegar ao chão, inclinou-se em seguida recolhendo a toalha para então joga-la no cesto de roupa suja, finalmente terminou de se vestir. 

Aya não conseguiu entender aquilo senão como uma provocação, certamente Omi estava brincando com ele. A sensação de incomodo aumentou dentro de suas calças, queria possui-lo e dessa vez não aceitaria uma recusa, não depois do tanto que Omi o provocara. Voltou rapidamente para a cozinha quando sentiu que estava preste a cometer uma loucura, pegou um copo de água gelada para tentar se acalmar, mas qualquer tentativa de ficar calmo havia sido destruída quando o loirinho adentrou a cozinha animado e sorridente. 

"Bom dia, Aya-kun. Não sabia que já estava acordado", cumprimentou Omi com um sorriso caloroso. 

"Bom dia...", a resposta saiu em murmúrio enquanto Aya o fitava tentando imaginar como Omi conseguia fingir-se de inocente depois de provoca-lo daquela maneira tão lasciva. 

"Vou preparar o café para gente, deixa eu ver o que tem aqui..", avisou Omi abrindo a geladeira e se abaixando para pegar as frutas na ultima gaveta. 

Aquilo foi mais do Aya poderia suportar, ver Omi empinando tão graciosamente aquele bundinha a qual o ruivo desejou todas as noites era uma tortura. Não conseguindo resistir Aya o agarrou por traz enquanto esfregava sua ereção no garoto. 

"Ahhnn.. Omi... isso não se faz.", balbuciou o ruivo 

"Aya-Kun!!! O que você está fazendo?! Não!!", gritou o loirinho completamente assustado, sua primeira reação foi tentar fugir imediatamente daquele abraço. 

"O que estou fazendo? Aquilo que você vem procurando todas as noites no meu quarto", respondeu o espadachim agarrando mais o pequeno corpo e se esfregando um pouco mais nele. "O que você achou? Que ficaríamos só nos beijos?". 

"No seu quarto??! Aya-kun, eu não sei do que você está falando", afirmava Omi se debatendo firmemente, estava muito assustado, pois desde que o espadachim havia se juntado ao os Weiss Omi nunca o havia visto agindo daquele jeito. "De que beijos você está falando? Para, Aya, me larga!", continuou gritando e tentando se soltar. 

"Quer que eu acredite que você não sabe mesmo do que eu estou falando?", Aya insistiu. 

Omi conseguiu se virar de frente para o ruivo ainda preso em seus braços, o encarou com surpresa nos olhos enquanto ouvia tudo aquilo. 

"Você acha que pode ir todas as noites ao meu quarto, me beijar, me provocar e depois se negar para mim desse jeito?", continuou Aya. 

"Mas eu já disse que não fiz nada disso!!!", grunhiu Omi tentando empurra-lo. 

Mediante a recusa tão veemente Aya esbofeteou a face de Omi que caiu ao chão com a violência do golpe. 

" Ahhh! Para Aya... está me assustando", pediu o chibi levando a mão ao rosto que ardia fortemente, mas ao perceber que Aya lhe devolvia o mesmo olhar de antes Omi teve medo, nada nas palavras do ruivo fazia sentido, nunca estivera em seu quarto, não era culpado das acusações que ele lhe fazia. Levantou-se tentando fugir, mas foi detido por Aya que o manteve preso firme em seus braços novamente. "Eu não fiz nada". 

"Fez sim e faz, fica se insinuando, se trocando na minha frente, me provoca e depois faz de conta que nada aconteceu", respondeu dando outro tapa nele e depois segurando o seu rosto com força obrigando a encara-lo. "Eu não sei que tipo de brincadeira é essa, mas hoje vou dar um fim nisso. Você vai terminar o que começa todas as noites em meu quarto". 

"Eu juro que não fiz nada...", sentiu a face arder ainda mais quando o segundo tapa veio. "Para, Aya...", murmurou com os olhos marejados de lagrimas, a voz escorrendo por sua garganta com dificuldade. "Para!! Eu não quero isso!", buscou forças novamente para continuar lutando. "Você está louco! Eu não fiz isso!!! Isso é mentira sua!!!", gritou tentando empurra-lo novamente. 

"Você faz isso todas as noites", o atingiu com um soco no estomago, fraco o suficiente para não machuca-lo, mas forte o suficiente para deixa-lo mole, o encostou contra a mesa do café obrigando-o a ficar com a parte superior do corpo de bruços sobre ela. "Sabe Omi, eu até acreditaria nessa sua carinha de anjo quando diz que não fez nada, se eu não tivesse sentido cada toque seu na minha pele, se eu não tivesse sentido o roçar do seu corpo no meu todas aquelas vezes...". 

Omi continuava sem nada entender, por mais que tentasse não conseguia achar nenhum sentido nas palavras de Aya, aquilo tudo era muito estranho, pois o ruivo parecia ter certeza de que ele havia mesmo feito tudo aquilo, por outro lado Omi também tinha certeza de que nada fizera. Há algum tempo havia se descoberto sentindo um tipo de afeto diferente por Aya, mas nunca chegou a pensar em procurar o ruivo em seu quarto, sabia que jamais faria coisa do tipo. 

"Você vai me dar agora o que me nega todas as noites depois de me provocar, não vai, Omi?", sussurrou Aya aos ouvidos do loirinho em seguida puxando sua blusa rasgando-a por completo. 

"Nãoo... não... pare, por favor...", Omi continuou resistindo agora menos intensamente, mas ainda resistia. Não podia acreditar que Aya estava fazendo aquilo, mas sabia também que ele não inventaria toda aquela historia, ou algo estava muito errado ou então devia ser mesmo culpado de tudo, do contrario Aya nunca agiria daquela forma, a culpa devia ser sua, mas como se ele mesmo não se lembrava de nada? 

O espadachim com sua agilidade característica retirou o short do loirinho, deixando-o inteiramente nu. "Vou realizar meu desejo e o seu também.", dizia Aya enquanto acariciava a pele macia das nádegas do garoto. "Vai, Omi. Empina essa bundinha de novo pra mim, do mesmo jeito que você faz quando está em minha cama. Vamos Omi, não precisa ter vergonha". 

"Para Aya!! Não faz isso... por favor", Omi se desesperou quando percebeu que Aya abria o zíper da calça libertando a ereção esfregando-a agora firmemente em seu corpo. "Aya!! Para!! Por favor!!", cada vez entendia menos a atitude do ruivo, já estava se cansando de lutar, Aya era mais forte do que ele. 

Aya deslizou o dedo pelas nádegas do garoto até encontrar a abertura pequena introduzindo-o bem lentamente. Movimentou-se mais um pouco dentro dele até julgar que Omi já estava pronto, retirou o dedo posicionando seu pênis e se forçando para dentro dele devagar. Ficou surpreso e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo com a dificuldade que encontrou, não teve duvidas que o garoto nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Permitiu-se sorrir discretamente, pois apesar de todo aquele fogo que Omi demonstrava ter quando estava em seu quarto, Aya seria o primeiro a possui-lo. Parou um instante, o suficiente para que o loirinho respirasse aliviado achando que Aya teria desistido de continuar com aquilo, mas seus olhos saltaram surpresos quando sentiu a pasta fria sendo esfregada em sua abertura, foi então que percebeu que Aya estava usando a manteiga do café da manhã em seu corpo. 

"Isso vai ajudar um pouco, não quero machucar você", disse Aya. 

"Não...", Omi apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu o dedo de Aya lhe invadindo bruscamente, porem agora deslizando com mais facilidade. O corpo inteiro se retraiu, pois sabia que o ruivo iria até o fim com aquilo. 

"Não faça força que vai doer mais", retirou o dedo e começou a penetra-lo com o membro túrgido de desejo. Segurou firme a cintura do menino e se empurrou fundo dentro dele. 

"Ahnn.. Aya... isso dói... pára... me deixa ir, por favor...", Omi nem conseguia pensar direito, estava ali indefeso, sendo subjugado por Aya daquele jeito, sabia que podia gritar, espernear, tentar se defender, mas a verdade é que não tinha forças nem coragem para isso, na verdade não sabia se queria lutar contra Aya, se queria enfrenta-lo realmente, estava muito confuso. Tentou segurar o choro ao máximo quando o ruivo se enfiou todo nele. 

"Logo você se acostuma", começou a estoca-lo mais fortemente, queria satisfazer o desejo contido por tantas noites. 

Omi podia perceber a vontade avassaladora de Aya na maneira desesperada com que o ruivo se arremetia dentro dele, estava quase convencido que devia mesmo ter provocado aquela situação, só queria entender o porquê, ou melhor, como..."Pare, por favor...", continuou pedindo inutilmente, pois parecia que Aya estava em outra realidade que não aquela de Omi, parecia que não cederia mesmo a nenhum de seus apelos. Finalmente o chibi deu-se por vencido. 

Quando Aya percebeu que finalmente o jovem arqueiro parara de se debater desceu a mão até o pênis dele massageando-o sem parar de estocar o pequeno corpo fortemente. "Omi... você é muito mais gostoso do que eu podia sonhar". 

Omi ficou meio sem reação no inicio querendo aceitar aquilo tudo, se deu conta de que a dor já havia desaparecido, o toque de Aya em seu pênis o fez relaxar um pouco e até pensou sentir uma sensação agradável percorrendo seu corpo, não, não queria acreditar que de alguma maneira estava gostando daquilo, não da situação em si, mas do carinho que agora Aya lhe proporcionava, um carinho meio brusco, mas ainda sim um carinho, carinho aquele que um dia Omi já havia desejado receber. Aya percebeu que Omi parecia colaborar, continuou massageando o pênis do menino com mais vigor, sem parar os movimentos do próprio corpo. Já estava quase lá. 

O loirinho gemeu timidamente. "hummm... não faça assim, Aya, por favor... devagar... ahmmmnn", pedia Omi renegando o prazer que começava a sentir. 

"Não dá...", Murmurou o espadachim, continuou a estoca-lo mais rápido, não estava mais agüentando, mas mesmo assim não queria parar, aumentou o ritmo com que massageava o membro de Omi e num impulso se enterrou completamente jorrando todo seu sêmen dentro dele. Percebeu que o corpinho do menino quase escorregava entre seus braços e então o chamou, "Omi?", não obtendo resposta saiu de dentro dele e o virou vendo que ele estava desacordado. "Omi!! Omi!!", chamou varias vezes, ficou preocupado se fora muito brusco com ele. Pegou o menino no colo pensou em deixa-lo no quarto de Omi, mas acabou levando-o para o próprio quarto. Aya o colocou gentilmente em sua cama e o cobriu, depois se afastou um pouco se sentando em uma poltrona e ficou a observa-lo. 

Depois de algum tempo Omi foi abrindo os olhos lentamente ainda um pouco desnorteado, olhou em volta e não reconheceu seu quarto, percebeu então que era o quarto de Aya. Olhou o cômodo mais uma vez e agora achou o que procurava, Aya estava sentado lhe observando, aquele olhar fez Omi congelar... lembrou-se de tudo que havia acontecido e teve medo, não... Por que? Estava com medo de Aya... Não sabia o que pensar. 

"Que bom que acordou, achei que ficaria dormindo o dia todo e ainda nem terminamos a nossa 'conversa'...", o encarou seriamente. 

"Aya... por que me trouxe aqui?", pronunciou baixinho enquanto o fitava com olhos perdidos, se recusando a aceitar os últimos acontecimentos. 

"Para terminarmos o que começamos lá em baixo sem sermos incomodados", foi até a cama sentando-se ao lado dele. 

"Aya... Para...", foi se afastando dele e logo depois balbuciou devagar, "Se eu fiz algo para você... me desculpa... foi sem intenção". 

"Mesmo? Você entra aqui todas as noites...", retrucou Aya malicioso, se levantou indo até o guarda-roupa pegando algo. "Fica me acariciando, me deixando louco...", voltou para cama escondendo o que havia pego atrás do corpo. "acha que eu acredito que é sem querer?". 

O chibi balançou a cabeça contrariado, não podia ser verdade, mas Aya parecia tão seguro ao dizer aquilo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando notou o sorriso malicioso de Aya sobre ele. Não queria imaginar o que o ruivo tentaria agora. 

"Mas isso não importa, quero você novamente, Omi...", mostrou a mão que escondia um emaranhado de cordas. "E desta vez você não vai poder fugir". 

"Não! Não pode fazer isso...", só de pensar naquilo já sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, se levantou rapidamente e tentou correr na direção da porta, mas Aya fora mais rápido, agarrando o garoto e o jogando de volta a cama. 

"Não adianta tentar fugir", sentenciou Aya subindo por cima dele e forçando um beijo. 

Aquele beijo desarmou Omi por completo, evitando que ele reagisse, tanto que nem percebera que Aya ia desenrolando a corda para amarra-lo, o ruivo não queria lhe dar chances para fugir. Não sabia porque, mas Omi havia sido capturado naquele beijo, por mais que quisesse sair dali estava irresistivelmente atraído pelos lábios do ruivo. Aya subiu com suas mãos até encontrar os braços de Omi juntando os pulsos e amarrando-os na cabeceira da cama 

O loirinho levou um certo tempo para entender que Aya não estava brincando, mas como poderia estar brincando depois do que acontecera na cozinha? "Aya... o que está fazendo? Pare...", pediu Omi relutante. 

Aya terminou de amarra-lo fazendo o mesmo com as pernas, tomando o cuidado de mantê-las afastadas, deixando o menino em uma posição bem mais acessível para ele. Acariciou o corpo sob o seu, apertou os mamilos delicadamente, desceu até o pênis e acariciou de leve. "Você agora é meu", sussurrou. 

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo...", virou o rosto para o lado, estava muito envergonhado por se encontrar amarrado daquele jeito. "hunnn...", murmurou já reagindo as caricias em seu corpo. 

"Está acontecendo e vai acontecer muito mais", ficou olhando para ele com olhos carregados de cobiça. 

"Não...", Omi tentou se soltar, fez força mais de nada adiantou. "Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que? Por que eu te despertei esse tipo de desejo?", perguntava pra si mesmo, estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso com Aya o olhando daquele jeito. 

"Você está tão lindo assim", olhou mais um pouco para ele e depois começou a despir-se lentamente, subiu na cama e acariciou o peito do menino. "Vou saciar meu desejo hoje, o desejo que você despertou". 

"Para, Aya...", não conseguia encara-lo, ainda tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu. Agora ninguém poderia ajuda-lo de verdade. 

"Mais tarde eu paro", respondeu o espadachim sem parar de acaricia-lo. 

"Hnm... Aya, então por favor... não me machuque", pediu Omi, era claro que não poderia evitar aquilo, pensou que poderia então pelo menos amenizar as coisas. 

"Se você colaborar...", foi beijando o pescoço dele, descendo pelo peito enquanto continuava a explorar aquele corpo com as mãos. 

Balançou a cabeça, concordou engolindo o choro que começava a se formar enquanto sentia as mãos do ruivo sobre ele. Aya por sua vez continuou descendo os lábios por aquele corpo, experimentando cada parte dele até chagar ao pênis onde abocanhou com vontade. 

Omi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando esquecer todo sentimento que percorria agitadamente seu corpo, esquecer da duvida, já que não sabia o porque daquela insistência de Aya naquela história sem sentido, do desespero por sentir-se tão vulnerável, o temor pelo desconhecido e até mesmo a agradável sensação que insistia em fazer todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Tudo isso se misturava na pobre mente do menino loiro. 

Aya continuou a suga-lo por mais um tempo, até que interrompeu e o olhou malicioso novamente. "Me peça pra te possuir", disse ele. 

"O que?!", o chibi soltou um murmúrio, a ordem do espadachim o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente encarando na face deste que não se tratava de uma brincadeira. "Não, Aya..." por favor...", iria tentar pela ultima vez, muito embora duvidasse que qualquer de seus apelos pudesse comover ao ruivo. 

"Eu mandei você pedir!", retrucou Aya decidido. Umedeceu o dedo com a própria saliva e em seguida o introduziu em Omi começando a movimentá-los. "Eu não quero negativas como as de antes. Já estou ficando cansado dessa brincadeira", acrescentou dando-lhe um outro tapa no rosto. 

Omi gemeu em protesto quando o peso da mão do ruivo atingiu sua face fazendo os olhos azuis lacrimejarem. "Tudo bem... me desculpe...", concordou virando o rosto para o lado, não queria encara-lo nessa hora, só então pediu o que o ruivo tanto desejava ouvir. "Aya-kun... me possua... por favor...". 

"Assim está muito melhor. Você pedindo assim eu até vou ser bonzinho", informou o ruivo abocanhando vigorosamente o pênis de Omi que se contorceu por inteiro tentando abafar os gemidos e resistir as caricias de Aya. "Pode gemer, estamos a sós", disse parando de suga-lo, deu um lambida na estradinha de Omi e se posicionou voltando a penetra-lo. "Você é delicioso". 

O jovem arqueiro já não conseguiu mais conter os gemidos quando o volume maior lhe invadiu aos poucos. Algumas lagrimas lhe escorreram pela face, queria odiar Aya por aquilo, mas não conseguia, e como poderia fazer isso se Aya era tão especial para ele? Concluiu que se Aya queria tanto então era melhor que fosse tudo como o ruivo queria. Enquanto o penetrava Aya notou as lagrimas do loirinho e começou a ficar pensativo, aquela expressão quase o convencia que Omi estava de fato dizendo a verdade. Será que o menino não sabia realmente o que fazia todas as noites? Os pensamentos foram banidos quando aquele sensação deliciosa de estar dentro de Omi foi se apoderando dele novamente impedindo-o que raciocinasse como devia. Buscou novamente a cintura delicada e começou a angular mais rapidamente as estocadas. Omi arfava intensamente sendo arrebatado pela rapidez das investidas de Aya, seus gemidos acompanhavam a respiração descompassada e pesada. 

O ruivo continuou mantendo o ritmo, envolveu o pênis do loirinho com a mão masturbando-o na mesma velocidade. "Vamos, Omi. Goza junto comigo". 

Omi não podia lidar e nem controlar a onda de calor súbito que invadia seu corpo. O movimento de Aya em seu pênis em conjunto com as estocadas deixavam o loirinho fora de si, seus sentidos estavam tão comprometidos que nem percebeu quando despejou seu sêmen sobre o próprio corpo. Ao ver aquilo Aya tratou de espalhar o liquido pelo corpo do menino lambuzando-o todo, estava maravilhado com a reação dele, se impulsionou mais forte e deixou que seu jato quente inundasse todo o corpo do menino. 

"ahhnnmn Omi...", Aya relaxou deixando-se cair sobre o corpo do loirinho e voltou a beija-lo. 

Omi aceitou o beijo, seu corpo ainda tremia, mas sentia que aos poucos toda aquela tensão ia passando. 

"Eu vou soltá-lo, mas não tente fugir de novo", declarou Aya enquanto o desamarrava, Omi só concordou com a cabeça. "Você não lembra mesmo que vem ao meu quarto todas as noites?". 

O jovem passou a mão pelos pulsos ainda doloridos, se encolheu mais na cama e mal conseguindo olhar para Aya negou mais uma vez. "Não... não me lembro, Aya-kun... sinto muito", respondeu já ameaçando chorar novamente. 

"Eu ainda não acredito. Vou descansar, e é melhor não fugir ou eu vou te buscar", o encarou firme e se deitou ao lado dele.

Omi não podia acreditar no que ouvia, olhava para ele implorando com os olhos. "Aya, por favor... eu juro que não sei o que está acontecendo... Você já teve o que queria, agora me deixa ir... por favor", tudo aquilo fazia a cabeça do menino girar, nem ao menos tivera tempo para se preparar psicologicamente para a situação, queria refletir sobre tudo, mas era impossível fazer isso enquanto estivesse perto de Aya. 

"Você fica, eu já disse! Se não ficar por bem vai ficar por mal", o encarou serio novamente, porem agora estava em duvida, Omi realmente parecia não saber o que havia se passado entre eles, mas enquanto não tirasse isso a limpo não o deixaria ir. 

"Aya, quanto tempo acha que vai me manter aqui? Logo Yohji e Ken vão chegar. O que vai dizer a eles?", interpelou Omi sem mostrar qualquer intenção de fugir, mas sem deixar de olha-lo com perplexidade. 

"Até eu esclarecer tudo. Quanto àqueles dois... não é dá conta deles", respondeu resoluto. "Se quiser tomar um banho pode usar meu banheiro". 

"Não, obrigado", desistiu de dialogar com ele, não ia conseguir nada mesmo. Ajeitou-se na cama e virou o rosto para parede encolhendo-se um pouco. 

"Você é quem sabe", disse Aya se virando para o outro lado pensativo, se lembrava de todas as noites, dos beijos ardentes e de como ficava doido. 

Enquanto isso Omi continuava a encarar o branco da parede por mais alguns minutos, pensando, sentindo, pelo visto seria uma longa espera até que Aya decidisse deixa-lo em paz, com isso acabou pegando no sono. 

Aya continuava mergulhado em seus pensamentos até que resolveu falar com ele, precisava achar uma explicação. "Omi...", como o menino não respondeu Aya o virou e pode constatar que ele dormia profundamente, ficou algum tempo observando-o dormir, parecia um anjo. Alguns minutos depois Omi remexeu-se na cama. 

"Aya... Aya...", chamava de maneira doce como se estivesse sonhando, foi então que as mãos do loirinho encontraram e reconheceram o corpo do ruivo começando a acaricia-lo lentamente. 'Hhnmmnm...". 

"O que foi, Omi?"', nem tivera tempo de responder, pois logo sentiu as mãos o acariciando como todas as noites. Olhou sem entender, será que Omi finalmente resolvera assumir e mostrar o que ele era de verdade? Aproximou mais seu rosto e percebeu que o menino ainda dormia, coisa que não podia ter sido feita na escuridão das noites anteriores. Uma onda de confusão lhe invadiu, como um forte pancada, então o garoto não estava mentindo quando dizia que não se lembrava de nada, devia ser sonâmbulo. "O que foi que eu fiz?", sentiu-se péssimo com aquilo. 

Omi em seu inconsciente apenas continuou o que em seu profundo sono deseja fazer, capturou novamente a boca do ruivo beijando-o com vontade, ficou com seu corpo completamente sobre o do ruivo e continuou a acaricia-lo. 

O espadachim estava muito arrependido, no entanto Omi não estava lhe dando tempo para pensar, aquele beijos, o contado com o corpo macio dele, estava deixando-o louco novamente, mas não podia fazer isso com ele dormindo? Ou podia? Tentou escapar, mas Omi fazia questão de desnorteá-lo com aquelas caricias tão sensuais, o menino continuava envolvendo-o com os braços, deixando seus lábios roçarem de leve no pescoço do ruivo, acariciando a pele, arfando pesadamente em seu ouvido. 

"Pare, Omi", pedia Aya já quase não conseguindo resistir, mas como Omi não parava resolveu tomar uma mediada drástica, pegou as cordas e o amarrou novamente na cama, saiu de lá o mais de pressa que pode. Iria esperar que ele acordasse. Tão logo Aya deixou o quarto Omi se acalmou voltando ao estado de sono anterior. Passado algum tempo o ruivo retornou ao quarto vendo que o loirinho ainda dormia, sentou-se na poltrona e voltou a observa-lo. O que faria agora que havia comprovado sua inocência? Não sabia o que fazer agora que já havia feito mal a ele, nunca se sentira tão mal em sua vida. 

Lentamente Omi abriu os olhos, demorou a perceber que estava amarrado, mas assim que o fez sentiu o desespero invadir-lhe novamente, procurou por Aya e gaguejou. "Aya-kun! O que aconteceu... Por que? Por que eu... o que você vai fazer?". 

"Nada, Omi. Pode ir para o seu quarto agora", foi até a cama e o soltou, voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, não queria nem olha-lo agora. 

Não entendeu aquela decisão repentina de Aya de deixa-lo ir embora, a primeira vontade de Omi foi sair correndo dali antes que ele mudasse de idéia, mas ao fitá-lo com aquela expressão tão carregada percebeu que algo estava ainda mais errado do que estivera desde o inicio. "Aya-kun, o que foi?", perguntou se aproximando dele. 

O arrependimento estava estampado no rosto do espadachim, tocou o rosto doce do menino. "Me perdoe, Omi. Eu não acreditei em você e você me disse a verdade", disse abraçando-o fortemente. 

O menino ficou estarrecido com aquilo, algo de muito serio deveria ter acontecido para que Aya lhe pedisse perdão e então perguntou confuso. "Do que você está falando?" 

"Você realmente não fez nada de propósito. Você é sonâmbulo", continuou a abraça-lo forte. 

"Sonâmbulo? Eu?", questionou meio chocado. "Mas como? não pode ser...", olhou para o ruivo e então entendeu porque Aya dizia que ele ia ao seu quarto todas as noites. "Então quer dizer que eu vinha aqui enquanto estava dormindo? Então... sou eu quem lhe devo desculpas... Como eu pude fazer isso?!, exclamou se afastando um pouco, virou-se de costas para não encara-lo, estava morrendo de vergonha.

"Não, Omi. Você não deve desculpas. Eu é que não devia ter feito o que fiz", disse Aya desolado. 

"Você não tinha como saber", retrucou encarando o chão. "Se fez foi porque eu provoquei, mesmo inconsciente eu fui o responsável. 

"Não, você não sabia o que fazia, ao contrario de mim que fiz consciente. Espero que consiga me perdoar um dia", acrescentou Aya o abraçando por traz. 

"Será que eu não sabia mesmo, Aya-kun? Se eu estava dormindo e vim procurar você... é porque no fundo eu queria isso. Que outros motivos eu teria para fazer isso?", o menino corou ao dizer aquilo. "Talvez eu quisesse tanto... mas minha timidez...eu... devo ter bloqueado isso e... ah sei lá... não entendo muito dessas coisas. Mas deve ser essa a razão pra eu ter feito tudo enquanto dormia. Sendo assim não tenho pelo que perdoa-lo, se tenho já perdoei", sorriu para ele. 

Aquilo surpreendeu Aya no inicio, esperava qualquer coisa de Omi menos aquele sorriso, mas como não esperar se Omi era sempre tão doce e tão gentil? Nessa hora Aya teve certeza que o que ele sentia por Omi não tinha nada a ver com aquelas visitas em seu quarto e sim com a pessoa tão especial que Omi era, era isso o que ele mais gostava no chibi. No entanto tudo isso ainda não mudava o que ele havia feito, como levariam aquilo de agora em diante. 

"Eu sinto muito, Omi. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu", disse Aya. 

Foi então que Omi se aproximou dele ficando na ponta dos pés, oferecendo seus rosados lábios para um outro beijo e disse, "O que fazer? Se eu estiver acordado me beije, se eu estiver dormindo deixe-me te beijar". 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Junho de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 

Nota: Não existe qualquer indicio na serie original de Weiss Kreuz que o Omi seja sonâmbulo, ao contrario Omi costuma ter um sono agitado devido aos pesadelos que o atormentam, passa muitas noites acordado navegando na internet o que o faz ser um grande viciado em café. Bem, mas apesar disso tudo, nada impede que algum dia o loirinho passe a ter um comportamento como esse, não é? 


End file.
